


Better Now

by Hathly



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, J2, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Pining, making out in closets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathly/pseuds/Hathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jen babe. I was 18, I loved you so much and I thought you did too." Jared was quiet. "I didn't think you'd actually leave me. You were my best friend you know? I thought you knew me more than I knew myself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Now

**Author's Note:**

> To my inability to pick a good title and take Chad seriously.

"Hey" Jensen froze as the people round the table looked behind him. He took a deep breath as Chad looked at him before smiling to the person behind him. He'd recognise the voice, of course. A voice that had hunted his every waking and non waking moment of his life.

He closes his eyes, smiling as he turns, as Daneel, Genevieve, Jeff and Chad walk past him to greet, He person.

"Jared!" Genevieve was the fastest of course, hugging Jared. Oh god, how can someone look so perfect as the guy, was a wonder to him.

"You didn't think I'd miss this right?" Jared raised as he was greeted by everyone. Jensen offered as smile as he took his seat, next to Chad, looks at the seating arrangement; of course Jared would be sitting next to him.

As everyone got back to their seat, Jared took the seat to his right. "Hey Stranger"

It made his heart lurch and he turns his head slightly, knowing that everyone was eaves dropping whilst pretending to have their own conversation. He offered a smile, before turning back to the stage, where the host was announcing the awardees.

He was well aware that he's not at all okay that Jared was there. Five fucking years, five and the guy has him in knots.

He had met Jared when the kid was just 16, while he was 24. And God, the temptation of working with Jared killed him. He avoided Jared at all cost but it was inevitable, they guy got under his skin.

Jared knew well the effects he had o Jensen, the kid would pester Jensen, hang out with him and give him this smile. Jensen was eating on the kid's palm.

Two years into the show, When Jared turned 18, Jensen had enough, he walked in Jared's trailer and kiss the hell out of the guy. Jared just kissed him back and said "About damn time" after.

When the show wasn't renewed for the third season, things got complicated. He knew full well the effect Hollywood would have, he had broken it off, before things got messy. And Jared just let him.

Now at 29, after taking a job that would ensure that Jared and him wouldn't cross path for the foreseeable future, he was back.

He felt Jared shift closer to him. "Hey Jen, am I not worthy of hearing your voice anymore?" He could very well see the pout Jared would be giving him if ever he turns to face.

"Hi Jared" He deadpans. Just to make Jared stop. He see Chad turns to them. And Jared gave the guy a salute.

"Hey Jenny. You missed me?" What kind of question is that? God, he wishes that the earth would just swallow him. "Heard you were nominated too? Actor of the year huh?"

"Jared!" He hisses as everyone started clapping for something Jensen couldn't give a care about.

"Fine!" Jared pulls back. And turns to Genevieve, and started talking to her. About work and how Jared was excited about his Audition as Thor. He tries to ignore them and tune the voice out but of course he wasn't successful.

...  
...  
...

"And the award of Best Sci-Fi actor goes to Mr Jared Padalecki!" Nina dobrev announces and everyone in the table claps, and cheered including Jensen, he was so proud of The kid, and Jensen couldn't have stop clapping even if he wanted too

When Jared got back, he was holding his award, with a dimple on his face

 

...  
...  
...

 

During the break, a woman approaches their table and Jared excuse himself. He watch as The girl, took Jared's arm and walks away.

Jensen wonders who could that girl be, it's not like he stalks Jared, oh yea maybe he does, so he knows who's Jared dating . So sue him, he stalks his ex, like who doesn't?

He waited but Jared wasn't back and he was getting upset by the second, maybe Jared was making out with the girl in the Janitor's closet, that's a thing Jared does back then. Disappear and makes out, okay have sex if able in the closet.

Jensen was snapped out of his thinking when a he hears Jared's voice. "Jensen Ackels"

And everyone was clapping and he look at the stage Jared was glaring at him.

"Dude! You won!" JD was patting his back and Daneel and Gen along with chad hugs him.

He mades his way, and shook Jared's hand but avoided looking at Jared's face, before saying his speech. He was happy, and shaking because he wasn't at all expecting this.

When he's done, the girl from earlier escorted her down the backstage, pointing the way back to the tables.

 

...  
...  
...

He was buzzing with excitement when he was pulled into the most cliche places of all time, the janitor's closet. "Really Jared? Here?"

"Shut it. Can you just drop the fucking act first before anything." Jared was glaring down at him. Lips inches from his.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid."

"Oh fucking fuck, you want a re run? Fine. You broke up with me, over a simple thing, flew to Canada for a job, stayed there for five years, without leaving Any means of communication."

"Jared."

"I'm not done. You're back, wearing that fucking Dean mask, all night, I'm talking to Dean fucking Winchester."

"Jared" Jensen was shaking but for a different thing. He can't do this, not this and not again. "Stop."

"I ain't stopping."

"What do you want from me?" He drops the award trophy and clutch Jared arms who was snaking its way on his waist.

"The truth" Jared took a deep breath.

"Did you love me?" Jensen's insecurity was seeping out of him.

"What the fuck? How could, Jen! Fuck."

"I just, you let me go. You didn't stop me. " Jensen puts his head on Jared's shoulders.

"Jen babe. I was 18, I loved you so much and I thought you did too." Jared was quiet. "I didn't think you'd actually leave me. You were my best friend you know? I thought you knew me more than I knew myself."

Jensen's heart stop. He looked back and see the betrayal that he did. He was a fucking asshole, He left because he was afraid Jared would find someone better than him, but he didn't see what he really did. Jared trusted him, believe that he would stay just like he promised and he didn't. He fucking left. And the past tenses of the words were killing him, Jared was using the words was and were and it felt obsolete. And it was hurting him that he had no right to expect different."I Do, I do, I Jay, I "

"Jensen, baby. Deep breaths okay?" Jared was holding his head. Looking at him eyes full of concern, concern that he didn't deserve. "Calm down."

"Jay I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry . I wasn't, I didn't shit Jay." He was breaking down. He was hyperventilating and Jared like the sunshine that he is, is there to help him.

 

"It's okay, it's okay, shh. Let's get you out of here. You need air." Jared reached for the handle but Jensen stopped him.

"No. I- just don't leave me yet."

Jared looked at him. And press a kiss on his head. "I need you to calm down. I'm here."

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, as Jensen sobs and hiccups.

"I wasn't thinking about, Jay I was, I, you were just a kid and shit, and I'm " he was stumbling around the words and Jared just hushes him.

But none of the words calms him down, he was still crying. He hears a phone rang and Jared was holding his head on his left hand while the other fishes for the phone. "Padalecki."

A paused. "He's here. Don't worry bout it."

Another paused. "Figures huh?" Before dropping the phone on the floor.

"Hey?" Jared was nudging him. "You sure you don't wanna go out? I think you need fresh air."

He needs Jared more., he wants to say but he didn't. He shook his head and buries into Jared's neck and sniffles.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" Jared groans.

"I'm a Man, I ain't cute." He replies automatically.

"Well that worked." Jared commented. "Should have known."

"Yeah?" He pulls back, because now he's ashamed of what he's doing. Five long years, he waited for just a chance to hug Jared again.

"Don't." Jared smiled softly. "You're doing it again."

"Sorry." He answers sheepishly, he was doing in unconsciously because it's what he's done for the last years, it was an armour that protected him.

"Are you done crying?" Jared teases.

"I wasn't crying, my face was just leaking. And there were dust everywhere, you know I'm allergic to dust." He replied indignantly, he really was allergic to dust.

"You were wailing and crying and pretty much having an emotional breakdown, that was way past leaking." Jared huffs a laughed.

Jensen pushed him completely, raising his fist but Jared caught it. "You're a jerk."

Jared just laughed and lifts his palms, Jensen opens it as Jared nuzzle his cheek into it. Looking down on him. Before he knows it, Jared's lips were on his, pressing a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling as quick. Leaving Jensen, chasing it, but Jared just holds him in place. "There, I'm sorry for making fun of your leaking face. But you've been a jerk for five years too you know."

"I- "

"What don't tell me you're not ready?" Jared mocks him.

"I thought you " moved on, don't love me anymore, hate me there are lots of words that would suffice.

"Are you seriously looking at the gift's horse's mouth?" Jared shook his head. "Gee Jensen!"

"I just."

"Okay fuck it. You don't want to kiss me, fine; I'm out of here."

Jensen pulls Jared hard. Jared's right, why look into it. Kissing him hard as Jared lifts him up and pushed his back to door, Jensen's legs wraps around Jared's waist. "Fuck it."

Jared was kissing his Neck as he lets go of Jared, inserting his thighs on Jared. Jared grunts as he grinds his thigh on Jared's cock. "Jensen, Jen."

Jared found his lips, moaning. Jared took his right hands pinning it to the door. Whilst his left hand was on Jared's neck while Jared's hands was making its way to his hard cock. Palming his jeans.

"Shit Jared. Stop. Stop stop stop." He pants. He's close to cumming like a fucking teenager.

 

"No!" Jared said like the brat that he is.

"Jay baby, shit. I'm close. I haven't had someone touch me like this. And fuck, when I cum, it'll be a gallon. It would stain my Armani." He pushed Jared, Jared stopped palming him, kissing him hard.

"Be glad I love you." Jared nuzzles his neck.

"I love you too" Jared bites on his neck, and when the hell did he removed his suite? And why was his long sleeves unbuttoned and

Holy fuck.

"You do?" Jensen Smooth Ackels.

"You think I just grab my exes, in closets? Hold him when he's having an episode and kiss him because I was making fun of him?" Jared snorts.

"Exes?" Jensen raised a brow.

Jared shook his head. "Ex; Just you."

"Jay." He lifts his hand to touch Jared's hair. "I'm sorry."

"I know. I know. I'm pissed but I get it." Jared drops and grab their things, buttoning Jensen's shirt and fixing themselves before opening the closed the door. "Don't care at all, I was just waiting for my contract to end, I was gonna be on the next flight to Canada, by next week. If you didn't attend."

"I almost didn't. " he admitted. "Wait, you were going where?"

"To you stupid, you left me and I couldn't get out of my contract to chase after you." Jared dragged him.

When they reached the table, Jensen pulls Jared's seat for him. Before dragging his closer and reaching for Jared's hands.

Chad was holding his palm up, Daneel, Gen and Jeff were paying him. "Pay up bitches!"

"God damn it Jared, couldn't you have waited a little longer?" Genevieve was hitting Jared Shoulder.

"Congrats, I hate you!" Daneel was glaring at him.

"How the hell did Chad won?" Jensen asks. Jared laughs and as Chad gave him a high five.

"Well, Me and Daneel said you'd be back together halfway, Gen after the awarding and Chad here, bets that it would be after Jen wins the best actor." Jeff huffs as he raised a toss to his directions. "Congrats by the way."

"You guys are assholes." Jensen huffs.

"Drinks on me, Jared, Jensen!" Chad fans himself with the money. "Tonight only!"

"Hell yeah" and "Of course" Jared and Jensen said at the same time. Jared pulls on Jensen's hands.

"It's only fair after all, you making money cause of them." Daneel laughed.

"I love you." He whispers as he kissed Jared's head.

"I love you too" So Jensen never really wanted the night to end. He was happy and Jared was too. And Chad, Chad was rich.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> any prompts? send them here
> 
> [here](https://www.hathly.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd appreciate it. Talk to me! I'm a potato


End file.
